


Japanese morning rush

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There are times when even Midorima is able to oversleep. Thank god, on those mornings, his annoying neighbor always takes care of him.





	Japanese morning rush

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Time.

Midorima knew that something was wrong in the holy moment he opened his eyes. The churn feeling in his stomach and the slight throbbing in his head were warning signs. He worked on one of his many assignments last night, so he went to bed around 3 AM. He reached out for his phone and made it into life, just to check the time – 8:30 AM.

He jolted up into a sitting position and wanted to crawl out of his bed as fast as possible – ending on the ground with a painful grunt, because of the covers being tangled around his legs. Hardly had he entangled himself, Midorima rushed to the bathroom and turned his shower on. He had only half an hour until his class would start, so it was inevitable for him not to be late – at least he thought.

Because of the sound of the shower, he could not hear the clinging of a key at the door and as said door was being opened by a smaller, raven haired individual – both the heaven and hell of his existent.

”Good morning, Shin-chan!” Takao shouted, but when he did not get an answer, he shook his head. ”He did it again…”

He walked further inside the flat with his shoes on – he knew that Midorima would scold him because of that – and turned towards the bedroom. There, he found the other who was fighting against his socks. Midorima looked up and nodded.

”Takao-” Midorma groaned as an answer, still fighting with the pieces of clothing.

Being fed up with the sight in front of him, Takao walked up to the struggling man. At first, he pushed the doughnut which he had already had in his hand into his mouth, then knelt down in front of the green haired young adult and put the socks on.

”You are lucky that I am your neighbor,” he muttered under his breath and Midorima gave him a small nod in agreement.

 

They were running beside each other towards the institution and Midorima could see a slight chance of him not being late. He had a can of coffee - being brought by Takao as well - and he slurped from it from time to time to make his brain work.

At the beginning of the year when they met for the first time, he did not see anything else in Takao just him being a nuisance. However, when said nuisance knocked on his door with bags of Chinese takeout in hand on one of his assignment-writing nights, his opinion drastically changed. Since then, Takao had been taking care of him – without wanting anything in return for his kindness.

’Maybe this is the reason why I have fallen in love with him,’ Midorima thought as they arrived to the gate of his school.

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Takao’s temple before running into the building. He was sure that he could still feel those warm, blue eyes looking after him with adoration in them.


End file.
